


When She Hides Her Face

by JustYourProblem, Sonsaiarees



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Angst, Creation, Death, Demon from the cave, Immortal!Lewis, Immortal!Vivi, Love Triangle, Multi, Shaman - Freeform, Turned Mortal!Arthur, Wedding, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsaiarees/pseuds/Sonsaiarees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had to be created somehow. While most would want you to believe it was an old man in outer space who created everything, that would be only half the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Hides Her Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shedrak1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/gifts).



> So I wanted to try to get this finished and posted at midnight in GMT +2, but I just got out of the hospital yesterday (because something stupid) and I had trouble finding some alone time to finish this up.  
> So sorry that this is so late. ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ
> 
> -Numees

In the beginning, a powerful being came to be with just a thought. He was alone and he didn't care for it so he made two more like him; their named were Sun and Moon.  
Sun was a tall man, about seven feet with skin a light brown, hair golden as corn, and his eyes a deep purple. While Moon was a little woman, hair as white as purity itself, skin as smooth as milk but tanned like a peach, and eyes blue like the oceans.

Moon and Sun were grateful for their creation and they called their creature Father to show their affection to him. Father loved Sun and Moon dearly, and they in turn loved him back, but Sun and Moon were still lonely. Unlike Father who made them, they weren't powerful enough to create other immortals so they in turn created a planet and animals to fill it. When their creature found out, he grew angry. Only he was allowed to create things and while it was cute to see what they tried to make, he destroyed the animals on the planet and told them if they were to ever create again without his permission, then they will face consequences.

Fearful for their mortal creations, they agreed to never create life on that planet again. For thousands of years, they never even thought about making anything. Then one day, Moon noticed something odd after coupling with Sun a couple of times. Her stomach was growing round and she felt things move inside her.  
She didn't what was happening but she tried to hide it from Father. He found out anyway and knew that Sun and Moon created something. In anger, he created two more orbs, one full of fire and one with cold empty space for miles. He placed Sun in the fire and Moon on the cold rock, and to help make it to where they could never see each other again, he created beings known as Stars to keep watch over the two immortals.

  
When Moon finally was able to give birth to her and Sun's children, Father stripped them of their immortality and threw them onto the planet they had made. He had filled the planet with dangerous animals and dreadful diseases in hopes that they would die out quickly.  
The children of Sun and Moon were resilient however and became the human race. But sadly, they were still mortals so Sun and Moon were forced to watch what their love created die. It broke their hearts to watch their children to grow old and die or even die of disease or an animal attack, but the children were able to carry a gift to create life just like Sun and Moon created them, so more came to the world.

  
For the first thousand years, Sun and Moon ached to be with their children but soon they ached to be with each other again. They were oh so lonely, but every time they tried to leave their prisons, the ever watchful Stars would stop them for none had mercy for the two who disobeyed their Father.

  
Well, all but one Star did. The one Star had long blond hair streaked with brown and orange, pale skin that shined onto the Earth, and his amber eyes showed the love he had.  
He was close friends to Sun and he comfort his friend whenever another one of his children died, he gave him an ear to listen to whenever he yearned for Moon, and a shoulder to weep on when the yearning was too great. He grew tired on how his siblings didn't care for their sorrow and came up with an idea.

  
He flew as fast as he could to Moon and told her of his idea. She was wary at first but agreed to try it. With what little magic she had left, Star and Moon began to make the moon darker and darker as days went by. Father took notice of this but thought nothing of it. The way they were making her orb darker was putting her farther and farther from her precious Sun.

  
Soon, the rock was completely dark and Star helped Moon escape to Earth. He then flew to Sun and was able to sneak him onto Earth as well with trickery. Once on the ground, he had them change their appearance so if Father even looked onto Earth, he would think they were just one of the hundred children that was left there. Sun cut his hair to be short and used berries to make it as purple as his eyes while Moon used herbs to permanently die her hair to be as blue as the sky Sun makes during the day. They then turned down their glow to match their mortal children and spent the night together.

  
When day approached, Star escorted them back to their own homes so that Father wouldn't know of their absence. They decided to make it a monthly thing, to make the white orb go dark so that Star could sneak both Moon and Sun back to Earth.

  
This continued for three hundred more years before Star's siblings noticed that Star became missing whenever Moon hid herself from their eyes. They took this to Father and when he looked to his children's prisons, neither Sun nor Moon were there. His own green eyes flashed in anger as he searched for his troublesome children. He was able to find them on Earth with Star, and he was about to smite Star for disobeying him and take his children farther away from each other when he noticed something.  
Sun would leave his hand on Star's shoulder longer than necessary, Moon would would cling onto his arm, and they both would include him in what they were doing even though there was no need to. Father smiled as a plan hatched into his head.

  
He told the Stars to leave Sun and Moon be. That they were to act like they didn't know of this until he said so. And so whenever Star took Sun and Moon to Earth, he watched them.

In time, the three immortals noticed that the humans had created a ritual to bound two lovers together and Sun and Moon wanted to try it. They asked Star to help them make the circular things called “rings” since he was good at creating things. He agreed of course, for he loved them and wanted them to be happy.  
During the next rest season, Star would sneak stardust to both Sun and Moon and mixed the stardust with sun fire for Moon's ring, while he mixed stardust and moon rocks for Sun's ring to symbolize their love for each other.

  
When the next escape came, Star took them to a human spirit shaman to conduct the ceremony. When they got there, Sun and Moon asked to be alone for a moment and both Star and the spirit shaman agreed to allow them fifteen minutes. Sun and Moon used their fifteen minutes and when they came out, they both got onto one knee and showed Star a ring made from the leftover stardust he used and both sun fire and moon rock. They asked for Star's permission to become their other husband, and with tears, Star agreed.  
The ceremony went on, but when Sun, Moon, and Star tried to use their names, the shaman shook his head. He told them they are going to begin a new adventure with each other and so they should shed their pasts to go to their futures with no burdens.

  
Sun smiled at this and announced that his name would be Lewis with pride. Moon giggled and chose the name Vivi, while Star was a little shy but chose the name of Arthur.  
As soon as they sealed the vows with a kiss, green mist covered the area. Father suddenly appeared with some other Stars. He called them out of their forbidden meetings and told them that were to be punished.

  
Lewis and Vivi glared at Father and told him that he couldn't do no more harm to them. They were immortals, in love, and bounded for each other. What scared them was when Father smiled and agreed. After destroying Lewis and Vivi's first creations, he swore upon his heart that he would never physically harm them like he did to those animals because he loves them. But he never promised not to harm a Star.  
The Stars loyal to Father grabbed Arthur and pulled him away from Lewis and Vivi. The two immortals tried to rush to their lover's aid but they were stopped by the remaining Stars and they were forced to watch.

  
Arthur was brought to kneel before the man who created everything, and for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

  
Father smiled as he placed his hands onto Arthur's eyes and sucked his immortality from there. Arthur screamed even though he tried not to for it felt as if lava itself was slowly sliding out of his body from his eyes.

  
When Father removed his immortality, the Stars holding him threw him onto the ground. His skin no longer glowed as became dull like the humans but what really changed his appearance was his eyebrows. They were now shaped as hearts to forever remind him his immortality was taken because he loved two that he shouldn't have.  
Father then took Lewis and Vivi back to their homes and chained them there while he left Arthur on Earth. Arthur didn't know what to do, his loves were taken from him and he could no longer go to them.

  
He cried out of loss and pain but the shaman had witness everything and took Arthur in. He taught Arthur what it is to be human, how to deal with hunger, the need to relieve himself, and the need to sleep.

  
For the first year, he felt hollow without Lewis and Vivi. He would try to stay up all night to look at Vivi's prison, knowing that she could see him and he tried to show Lewis he was okay since he couldn't look at his prison no more without pain in his eyes.

  
In the next year though, his mind began to become fuzzy since a human was never meant to remember two thousand and two hundred years of life. Both to Lewis and Vivi's horror, Arthur began to forget about them. It just five years after he was made mortal, his immortal life was gone from his mind and was dating a girl from a nearby village.  
They watched with heavy hearts as Arthur did the same ceremony with the girl and lived with her. They watched as Arthur bed with her and created three healthy children. They watched as Arthur's hair slowly became gray and his bones became frail. They watched as he wept when his wife died but sang with joy when his grandchildren came to the world. They watched as Arthur became sick in his old age and forced to stay in his bed until his dying day.

  
While Lewis and Vivi were heartbroken that Arthur forgot them, they were also happy. They yearned for their Star but with his memory gone, then he shouldn't be yearning for them too. They both would rather be in pain than to watch Arthur be in pain as well.

  
Father knew this and waited until Arthur was to die. He then went to the mortal and gave the dying old man his immortal memories. Arthur was filled with shame on forgetting his two loves even though the two hearts on his head was to help him remember, and even though he still carried the ring they made him on a chain around his neck.  
He shocked Father after he was given his memories back as he laughed at him. He told him that he was a foolish old man and that he yearned to have things he couldn't have. He told him he wasn't a father and that all he was a cranky old man. Arthur gave him the name Envy with his last breath.

  
Envy went back to his home in the sky and watched as Arthur's children wept over their loss. He watched as they wrapped Arthur's old shell with care with the finest clothes they could afford before burying him in the ground, believing that his body was created from Earth and should be returned as such.

  
Envy snuck to Lewis's and Vivi's homes and saw how they wept for their dead lover. He smiled, loving to see their misery and wanted to see more of it. So, Envy went back to Earth and grabbed Arthur's soul that was absorbed into the planet. He breathed a spell onto the glowing orb and let it go. Bound by the spell, Arthur's soul went to the nearest pregnant woman and laid dormant in her stomach to be reborn once more. He then went and unchained Lewis and Vivi and pretended to turn a blind eye to them only during the days Vivi's home would go dark.

Envy watched with glee as his prediction came to life when Lewis and Vivi went to the pregnant woman and helped her out. When her child was born, it was a baby boy with brown heart shaped eyebrows, hair as bright as the sun with two brown streaks, and eyes like the stone amber itself. He watched as they watch Arthur grew, how all three fell in love all over again even though Arthur had no memories of his life before. He watched as Lewis and Vivi were forced to witness Arthur grow old and die before the cycle started again.

  
They had tried to stay away from Arthur, to give him a life once more without them, but Envy made sure that Arthur died at the age of twenty two every time they did that. With no choice, they continued to be in Arthur's life.

  
Over

  
And Over

  
And Over

  
And Over for all eternity.


End file.
